1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor lighting module packages, and particularly to a semiconductor lighting module package with nanoscale reflector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor lighting modules have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long-term reliability, and environmental friendliness, which have promoted the semiconductor lighting modules as a widely used light source.
Reflection of commonly used semiconductor lighting modules is not good due to light absorption, such that light extraction of the semiconductor lighting modules is reduced.
What is needed, therefore, is a semiconductor lighting module which can avoid reduction of the light extraction, and ameliorate the described limitations.